Machines such as construction equipment, passenger vehicles, vocational trucks, and other machines known in the art are often equipped with electrical drive systems that include two or more power inverters. In some systems, the power inverters are separated by distances that necessitate DC link cables connecting the inverters. Because each of the power inverters contains one or more capacitors, a resonating current may arise that oscillates between the inductance of the interconnections in the DC link cables and the capacitance of each inverter. Resonating circuits of this type are often called “tank” circuits, due to the “sloshing” effect of current as it resonates between the capacitors.
One exemplary method used to control DC bus current is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,188,692 (the '692 patent) filed by Kumar on May 29, 2012. The '692 patent describes a system that includes an electrical power modulation device coupled between two tractive banks that is configured to remove a resonance current. The '692 patent also describes a method of connecting multiple propulsion systems or system components via a contactor. In order to obtain isolation of these systems, the '692 patent describes inserting either diode rectifier systems or diodes between these systems to purportedly isolate traction motors, which may reduce or eliminate resonance currents that may occur between the motors.
Although the '692 patent describes a system for removing resonance current, it does not provide for bi-directional power flow between systems. The '692 patent also does not address active control of DC link resonance.
The system of the present disclosure is directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above and/or other problems in the art.